Children of Terra 12
Part 2: World of Old Chapter 12: Old Pacts The idea of a unified body of space traveling societies was not a new one, The Galactic Council was conceived by the Vantax who initially invited Spindlar , Wurgus and the Saresii with the grand plan to invite all species to a neutral location to discuss subjects of mutual interest, to prevent ever looming war and conflict; to promote trade and perhaps understanding and mutual assisted development. The first official meeting of the Galactic Council occurred over 20,000 years ago. Many species had since then joined, disappeared or left the Council. Unfortunately of course also the Kermac . The Galactic Council was tested severely by the appearance of the Y’ALL, who first appeared about 18,000 years ago and had returned three times since then. Each time with an immense armada consisting of millions of almost indestructible space ships, filled with nearly unstoppable warrior monsters. Never communicating, never voicing a goal or a demand, cutting swaths of destruction through a part of the galaxy only to return to deep space and disappear. Some likened the Y’All to space born warrior ants on the warpath. Nothing in their wake had a chance of survival. However, even time spans measured by the ten thousands of years are nothing compared to the many billions the universe supposed to exist. The very galaxy all this occurred was considered a young galaxy, it only completed four rotations so far. While it took more than five billion years to complete just one such rotation, there were old galaxies that had spun over twenty times. Galaxies collided, merged and were torn apart by other galaxies, gigantic black holes and by the simple decay of time, while new ones formed out of the fragments of others. Life itself appeared as old as the universe itself and thus also sentient life. Galaxy spanning civilizations rose, formed alliances, fought wars attained great cultural successes and discovered wondrous, almost magical technology. Yet almost all of them eventually fell, were conquered or crumbled from within. Their names and achievements were forgotten and replaced by new young civilizations repeating this eternal cycle. Yet a very few civilizations managed to linger on a little longer than others, by taking the next step in development. Long before there was a Galactic Council, there was the Cosmic Federation . Very similar in concept with many member societies, most of which are long forgotten and the rest only remembered in legends and stories. And before the Cosmic Federation was the Alliance of Sentients . Some scholars believe that there had been many more before or in between. The legendary World of Old , in a solar system at the outermost region of what Earth and Union astronomers would eventually call the Sagittarius arm of the M-0 galaxy. The very arm that can be partially seen from Earth and called the ′Milky Way’. The World of Old is the only planet in orbit around an artificially rejuvenated, but very old sun, called Groshvitan. Legend reports this planet to be the meeting place of such a unified body, an association of space traveling societies that had been active, a good 500 million years ago, if one believed something could exist for that long. It was guarded by many treaties and secret powers and of course by its distance from everything. Only spaceships of Tech level seven and up had a chance of reaching it that far out. No ship relying on Trans spatial jumps could ever reach it, the gravity well of that old star was simply beyond reach. But every seventy eight orbit of the Old World around Groshvitan, the Thirteen Exalted would extend invitations to many civilizations both known and not known to the members of the Galactic Council for a small number of young individuals to receive schooling and knowledge. Some of these individuals returned to their respective civilizations with great knowledge, almost mystical wisdom and abilities to become great leaders that sometimes even caused the civilization to advance an entire Tech level in just a few hundred years. Thus such an invitation was considered an immense honor and opportunity to the ones picked by their respective civilization to attend. It also caused jealousy, anger and a little fear by those who heard about it and did not receive an invitation. The Thirteen Exalted would then send their famous and strange ship, the Harok to collect the chosen. There were many stories of civilizations that tried to attack the Harok, none of the stories ended well for the attackers. How the Saresii delegate managed to get the thirty Earth Teenagers invited was not known, but the Queen had wasted no time to pick seven Saran juveniles to fill the missing spots. --””-- Maria Alvarez who was from Venezuela was actually glad to be abducted, she was sick and tired of the violence in her country, of the lies the government fed the people. Her father was a police man who had beaten his own wife and his daughter. Not for sexual abuse or anything like that, but for daring to open their mouths and ask questions. It didn’t help that Maria was very smart and managed to get accepted at very young age at the university where she, besides learning of course talked to other students. She never experienced the Freons directly and woke up aboard the Saran ship. After the initial shock it took her a while to cope and get her bearings straight, but then she had started to embrace her new life. Now that she was told she had to leave Saran she felt rejected somehow. Maria was also a very good observer and quick to notice subtle changes in their groups dynamic. All of them had returned to the Gukhuthum. Wolfgang was certain, two weeks in Earth time had passed since the climactic events at the temple right underneath the Queen’s palace. Saran’ did not divide time the same way as Earthers’ did, they did not have months at all and divided their year into four segments, each named after a major god. Each segment contained 98 days making the Saran year 392 days long. Their days were 22 hours long but their equivalent to the sixty minute hour was 74 minutes long. In other words terribly confusing to Earthers. Especially since their body clocks appeared only slowly to adapt. The neural and sleep hypnotic upload of Saran language they had received while in cryo suspension aboard the Samoteth, had now taken a good hold and they all were speaking and understanding Saran now. They had also learned to know each other a little better. While there was no one who seriously disliked anyone else, slowly three groups begun to emerge. Maria called the group around Melissa and Sigurd, ′the Doers’. They always seemed to have a plan, were little afraid of anything. Margit, the South African, Sergei the Russian, Edward the Scott and Geng the Mongolian were more than not seen together. Then there was the group of ′the Geeks). She smiled, despite her melancholic mood. Yeah, even here in this new environment there were geeks. Of course there was first and foremost Wolfgang, the German and Manjieet the Indian girl. Maria knew they both liked each other quite a bit, but neither was able to express it of course. She was not sure if she should include Aaron and Yoko in her little mind arrangement of groups she thought were forming. While Aaron was a geek no doubt and if Anime and Magna counted Yoko was a geek too. They both still hung out with Wolfgang but Aaron had changed more than anyone. He fully embraced the Saran culture, wore wigs and make up all the time now, Maria suspected there was more than just cultural acceptance to it, as he wore the female version of the wigs and the make-up. But then he and Yoko had also formed the first openly romantic pairing. The Japanese girl was virtually glued to his side and adored everything he did. In return he seemed to worship the ground she walked on. There was a ′third group’ in which she counted herself to be part of. She did not have a real name for it, but it included Aoife the Irish, Sofia the Italian, Liu the Chinese, Sara from Israel, Pierre Luc from Quebec, the soft spoken English boy James and her. She called the next group, ′the Amazons’, simply because it was an all-girl group and not for any other reasons and it included Alice from Australia, Consuela from Spain, Rosa from Argentina who always was a little on the arrogant side when she talked to her, never really having a good word about Venezuela. Not that Maria much good to say, but it was different when it was rubbed in. She had never really talked to Anther who was from Saudi Arabia if she heard correctly. Finally there were the ones that did not seem to get along with anyone and usually stay by themselves, she called ′the Outsider)’. Ninuk from Alaska and Buwunti from Africa. They had all found themselves in the very spacious community room, which was on top of the ‘staff’ of the god statue shaped hotel building. It featured mostly transparent walls and thus a truly spectacular vista over the futuristic city. The place had a central bar, a dozen tables and seating groups. Even a small pool with water jets and huge piles of pillows right on the floor to lounge, chat and play games. It was local afternoon, Maria had managed to find a hot drink that was somewhat stimulating, very aromatic and quite tasty. It wasn’t coffee of course and that was one thing she was sure to miss forever. She held the delicate porcelain cup with the pale green liquid and enjoyed Sofia playing With several pillows, using what she called her invisible hands. She enjoyed it because she was sitting on one of them, floating a got three feet of the ground. “I wonder what pshi-onthing” I have.” She said to Aoife who just floated past her, almost as if sitting on a yellow cloud. “I am sure it will be something amazing. I had no idea I could do this, but Sofia showed me, it is quite challenging...” Aoife dropped to the floor and thanks to the pillow, it wasn’t too painful. Sofia laughed and Maria fell a second later. Aoife rubbed her elbow. “I better don’t try to go any higher!” Sofia agreed and rubbed her temples, “It also takes the juice out of me like nothing else!” Maria held up her empty cup and pointed at the wet stain on the pillow. “Or the tea right out of the cup.” They giggled at that witty comment. Melissa was sitting at a table not too far removed, she had the revolver, she never surrendered, before her in pieces and used white rags and some kind of lubrication spray the Sarans found for her to clean the gun with great almost loving care. She had an assortment of she had found spread over the table as well. Sigurd watched her doing it, “I think you broke it, you never get it back together.” “No worries, I can put it back together, blindfolded if you like.” She used a screw driver and adjusted something. “Revolver’s don’t break down in many pieces for maintenance, but I took it further apart to adjust the trigger pull a little, it’s awful hard. I like it a tad softer. Sadly I can’t do much without the right parts, namely a trigger kit.” You are the most unusual blonde, I ever met. Sure girls back in Hammerfest can gut fish, mend nets and all that but none would know how to fix guns. Not that I would for that matter.” “Having your guns in good working order and well maintained is Texas wisdom, my Norwegian friend and I have a feeling I will need it again before I see Texas again.” Aaron and Yoko had once more settled before a game of ′Namm and Pier’, closely observed by Margit and Sergei. Sergei watched the progress. “I think I try it too, how about it, Margit?” The South African girl flashed her huge teeth. “Yes, let’s try. Sounds like fun. Especially since I lost all interest in chess, because Wolfgang beats me every time.” Manjieet who was playing chess with Wolfgang on a little travel game they had found in the store room of Earth things, sighed. “I thought I was good, but he could beat Big Blue.” Wolfgang looked up. “I do not consider your skills comparable to a system that was beating world champions. Not that I my skills should be comparable, as I just started to learn the game.” Manjieet dropped the Knight she was just moving. “What do you mean by just learned the game? Haven’t you played Chess all your life?” “Oh no, I never found value in playing it. I do play Midgard. I could show you how ... I used the Proto-Typer to make dice, before they took it away.” “But when did you learn to play chess?” “Reading the instructions that came with the travel game set of course.” --””-- One of the two women rushing up the service stairs wore nice black velvet shoes with gold trim. She was wearing her Saran style wig much longer, just like the Queen did lately, setting a new fashion trend. Of course hers did not feature a spider like golden web weighted down with melody-sapphires. She was pretty in a somewhat average way. She wore a long black dress like robe, ungirded, just like the ′Mourning Sisters of Pamthme′ did. The woman behind her trying to keep up with the fast pace the other mounted the stairs, was somewhat overweight, despite all the anti-obesity option of their modern society. Sumari simply loved eating too much for all these options to work. She too of course wore a wig like everyone else. Hers was a very standard one, perhaps purchased at ′Tunghi discount hair′ for less than ten trade units. The old saying ′you get what you pay for′ held true in the Saran society as well. She wore the white and golden top and loose slack combination uniform of the Gukhuthum, holding a black robe draped over her left arm. “Slow down Garinha. I can’t keep up!” The woman in black, Garinha turned, looking over her shoulder into the sweaty, puffed face of her lover. “We can’t slow down. We must catch them before they leave for the World of Old! We must have our revenge!” “She has come and fulfilled the prophecy, are we really going to kill a daughter to goddess RA?” “No doubt must fill our heart. She is not real. She is just a pawn created by the queen, to get rid of the Priestesses and it worked! Palace guards have already rounded up thousands and can’t find enough hungry Amusurth to kill them all. The queen’s command is spreading as we speak from planet to planet and many thousand more will die!” They mounted another flight. Sumari swallowed as she had to find her breath climb the stairs and talk at the same time. “And killing the sister of the Queen will stop that?” “It will show all Saran that she is not a god, and thus neither the queen. It will break the renewed spell the queen had cast all over the realm.” “What about us? Won’t we be hunted?” “We have the robes that will disguise us and then we blend into the service staff, which you are the managers off anyway.” Sumari was not so convinced anymore, none of the promised bliss and the gifts of the gods had materialized. Garinha sensed her hesitation. “I make it up to you. I promise. We do this and the mourning sisters of Pamthme will reward us greatly.” --””-- Almost 900 light years distant, a bright yellow sun known as ‘Hid′ was host to two garden worlds. Garden worlds, or planets that were within the so called habitable zone of their mother star were rare as it was, to have two in the same system was even rarer and a prize for any expanding civilization. The system was home to the Hidry, a sentient species of bird like creatures. They evolved on the second planet in the system and had just very recently launched their very first space vessel. It was technically capable of faster than light travel, as their Jump drive in theory worked but failed miserably during the maiden flight. Unfortunately for the Hidry the third planet in their system; was also a Garden world, much colder than their own, but still well within the liquid water zone, blessed with a rich maritime biosphere; was the disputed object of three other civilizations. The Sarans wanted to claim it, so did the Pan Sarans and the Spindlar. While the Hidry never made a Tran spatial jump or ever successfully left their own system, technically and by Galactic Council terms they were now a space faring society with the knowledge and advancements of Tech level Three. This of course was reason enough for the three societies to ‘welcome’ the Hidry and offer them all the benefits of membership in their respective empires, of course on an exclusive basis, leaving the others out of any deals. The result was assassinations, scheming plots and outright civil war among Hidry factions. The Hidry were ‘blessed’ by the attention of outsiders and dragged into a heated conflict despite the fact they didn’t really wanted it or never really known war. The Spindlar not really at war with either Saran not Pan Saran, were inclined to try it with diplomacy, but became increasingly aggressive. They banked on the fact that either the Sarans or the Pan Sarans would automatically be on their side and fight the others, while conceding the prized world, maybe even both to the Spindlar. This was the day of decision, for sure. The Spindlar fleet leader just dropped into the system and within moments the rest of his sizeable fleet followed and the appearing war ships dotted his tactical screen with over two hundred symbols. The mission was to secure one, or if possible both worlds for Spindlar exploitation. Jurdx, the Spindlar fleet leader was known to be an impatient, easy to anger being. He fought his way to this position, killing many other suitable males, cementing his position by eliminating several more that could challenge him in the future. That he had not the best suited character for the more tactical based decisions of space combat, was something no one really dared to mention at the moment. Even Druyx, the strong, Chief of all Spindlar had no choice but to give Jurdx the command over this large fleet. If Jurdx would come back, able to secure one or even both valuable worlds, he might have enough support from the Deciders to challenge the Chief and become the leader himself, but if he failed he would fall and the Deciders might call him a Bnolf. Jurdx would never be called a Bnolf. Such fate was for the weak and those with a short neck, a fate well suited for Druyx, in Jurdx opinion. No new symbols popped up, that meant he had lost seven ships to the jump. That were more than he expected, but he still had a sizeable force. The loss attested to the still very real danger of miscalculations, something the Spindlar had improved upon but not as much as Jurdx wished they had. The tactical screen also showed fifty six signals, consistent with Pan Saran war ships. Jurdx had two hundred and twelve that meant the odds were in his favor by a good margin. The non-human Spindlar extended his telescopic left arm and pressed the call signal himself. He had just given the attack signal when more Pan Saran signals started to pepper the tactical display. Sixty, sixty eight, Ninety four, One hundred and ten. The Spindlar fleet leader became nervous, he lowered his extended neck, making him look smaller than the rest of his crew, all strapped in spoon shaped depressions. But then he extended his neck just a little, so to instill confidence in them and more so onto himself. It would be costly but still he had the superior numbers, he could still win. “Uhyix, commit your force to a direct attack at the heart of the Pan Saran fleet. It is where their Centurion gives his directions.” He commanded. Then the tactical screen reported new contacts dropping in. Two hundred Saran War Barges, in admirable precision, maintaining a perfect spearhead formation. “Send message to the Saran’s that we are engaging their hatred brethren and do so as a homage to their queen.” --””-- Centurion Caligus, in command of the VIth legion’s fleet, turned in his command seat in disbelief as he heard the communication officer read out a received transmission from fleet command. A message that had travelled for weeks to reach him just now at the very onset of space battle. “Communication, confirm that order!” “Centurion, we did indeed receive command transmission from the Emperor himself, not to engage the Saran force unless they engage in a direct attack on us. All codes are verified.” The Centurion started to sweat. “He did have enough on his hands dealing with the Spindlar who just threw their neutrality out of the window and chosen the Saran side, but having to face a full ′Queens Flight’. A force of two hundred capital size war barges as well, would spell his certain doom, long before the reinforcement fleet would arrive. --””-- The Commandrix of a full Saran fleet, a complete ′Queens-Flight′ maintained by the Queen’s estate. Equipped with the finest Saran technology and the best crews their society could produce, closed the combat restraints of her seat and gave command to sound the battle drums. The enemy was clear on the screen. A sizeable fleet of Spindlar ships already on attack vector. The Pan Sarans hopelessly outnumbered, especially now that the Spindlar had chosen sides. Her crew awaited her orders to commence attack. The Commandrix pulled the voice pick up closer. “All command! All command! I repeat this is an All Command of highest order. No Saran ship will initiate attack on a Pan Saran target. We only retaliate if we are attacked first. However it should be Saran’s affair alone. Send Seth Teeth to thin the Spindlar fleet.” --””-- To the surprise of Maria, she saw Buwunti and Ninuk play ′Namm and Pier’. Neither one spoke much but it was apparent they played with concentrated intensity. Wolfgang had tried to explain to the others how Midgard, is played and what the role of the Dungeon master was. He had lost most of them, except Aaron. Aoife and Sofia had actually fallen asleep on the big pillows. Manjieet was working on the Apple laptop they had found. She was very excited and yelled. “Guys, I have the best news for today! This laptop contains over 20,000 songs, videos and there are a few films too. Sadly nothing from India.” Rosa who was sitting by one of the huge windows, putting braids in Consuela’s gorgeous mass of black hair. “Anything Spanish or Latino?” “Looks like there is quite a lot.” A tune of Shakira started to play. The pop star singing a hit of her in Spanish. --””-- Sumari led Garinha through a hidden door into yet another shaft with a seemingly endless stair case spiraling upwards. Garinha, snapped angry. “By the time we reach them, they will have finished their education at the World of Old, but at least you will be a whole lot thinner!” “Are you saying I am fat?” Sumari’s voice also carried an edge. “I am saying, I did not expect to climb the entire structure of the Gukhuthum.” “You are not! We started our ascent at just a few levels below the top floor in Gukht’s head. But the Goddess and the others are currently at the vista room in the staff. Since we can’t take the main elevators, we must rely on service stairs for the most part.” “So how much further do we have to climb?” “No more climbing, we can use the service elevator for the bar in the vista room. You insulted me even before I had a chance to...” “I am so sorry my love! I am just eager to get our rewards so we can enjoy our love.” Sumari touched her service manager ring against a command panel in the wall, next to the stairs and after a few moments a small door slid open. Revealing a narrow elevator car. They both had to squeeze tight to fit inside. Garhina tried to move her nose as she inhaled the scent of her partner, it was not exactly pleasant as Sumari climbed a lot of stairs. “Why is this thing so small?” ““It is usually for items not people, but the big one is monitored, this one is not.” “Get us up there.” --””-- “Centurion! The Saran fleet launched over five hundred Seth Teeth at once! We are still at maximum distance! Countermeasures active, ready to fire!” “Delay that order, legionnaire. We are at the maximum distance, the Spindlar are not!” Another battle coordinator yelled. “Flank units are now within Spindlar weapon range and receiving heavy fire.” Pan Saran ships were long and narrow and did indeed remind an observer of a seagoing ship of antiquity. Of course without sails or masts and with a healthy dose of imagination. Due to their narrow cross section they were actually quite difficult to hit head on. Pan Saran vessels were designed with the core attack strategy of the Pan Sarans in mind, that of ramming another space vessel. Just as the sea going vessels of old and before the invention of cannons and gunpowder did. Pan Sarans found great wisdom in the concept when their level of technological development did not allow for ship to ship weapons and battle in deep space. Thus the bow sections of Pan Saran vessels were heavily reinforced and featured a steel spur almost half a mile long. Ramming was a devastating attack back then as it was now. Pan Saran battle doctrine had developed to a fine honed art with this way of attacking other vessels. True their main opponent, the Sarans had long implemented tactical strategies that countered some of it, the Spindlar did not. The down side of this ship design was the fact, that Pan Saran ships needed to present their broad side to bring all weapons to bear, especially against enemies who could not be rammed or were to nimble and able to evade a ramming attack. The first Pan Saran war ships, succumbed to the withering fire of Spindlar mass accelerator cannons, but then the six Pan Saran units made it past the Spindlar wall of withering fire. Ramming spurs of hardened metal collapsing the simple shimmer shields and piercing the spherical shaped Spindlar war units like steel needles piercing balloons. Pan Saran Space legionnaires swarming into the breached sides and causing mayhem and death using their boarding swords and their feared Shrap-guns. Firing magnetic accelerated metal shards with terrible results. The Spindlar, also a race of warriors fighting for every ship and deck. --””-- The two woman in the tight elevator compartment heard the faint ping of the system announcing their arrival. The access door hissed open and the service robot, expecting a case of Thalian Ice water, was confused for a second and then snarled,” Service elevators are off limits for passengers. Please be inf...” The robot’s head melted after Garhina had fired her blaster weapon hoping to prevent the machine from informing someone. She struggled to get out of the elevator’s cabin, Sumari filled out much of the wiggle room. Finally she managed, pulled the hood over her face to disguise herself and jumped over the service bar. Sumari having trouble lining up the eye holes of her hood so she could see, followed her friend yelling. “Death to the false Goddess!” Sumari heard the crack of Garhina’s weapon ... there! The eye holes matched up with her eyes, stupid thing! A thundering bang, a high pitched scream of pain and just as she was able to see Sumari stared into the big black hole of a metallic thing, fine white smoke curled out of the barrel. It was hovering right before her eyes. The device was held by the blonde false goddess who said. “Go ahead make my day!” Sumari still holding her line blaster was certain she was looking into something dangerous. She also noticed Garhina floating in midair, blood dripping from her shoulder. Before she could make up her mind what to do, something wrenched the weapon out of her hand. A young woman with red hair appeared next to the blonde. “I never knew I could do that, how neat!” The blonde did not move the thing but sounded angry. “You all have these Phsi-ohnics!” The red head grinned. “I guess blondes don’t have all the fun after all!” A Saran guy in a female wig and make up appeared in her field of view. “At least you were able to use that famous Eastwood line!” Sumari, now herself floating over the counter of the bar and then dropping rather hard on the floor. She noticed her lover and friend, bleeding and groaning dropping right next to her. The group of Earth teenagers assembled before them. The blonde still holding the metallic thing. “I am pretty certain about your reason being here, dressed up like boogie men, and armed with ray guns, yelling death to the false goddess.” A tall skinny male with a very pronounced Adams apple lifted his finger. “These are not ray guns.” “Later, Wolfgang!” A very muscular male replied. “I want to know if this is going to be the norm! We being attacked every other day now! You two going to talk or find out how tall this building really is!” --””-- The battle in the solar system Hid, was past its climax. The outcome was clear, the Spindlar soundly defeated by the forces of Saran and Pan Saran. No one in the known galaxy doubted the hatred and ferocity of battles and fights exchanged between these sides, the Spindlar had just paid a terrible price banking on that very fact. Saran pyramid shaped war barges well within firing range of their terrible accurate and devastating missiles, made strange maneuver and course decisions, while Pan Saran ships perfectly lined up for withering broad sides or devastating ramming attacks appeared to have untrained amateurs at the helm, missing attack runs by huge margins and without the necessary ramming speed. The surviving Spindlar could not explain what they were seeing. --””-- Centurion Caligus still strapped into his war seat, glanced at the battle progress screen and then at the object scanner. “I am not sure how I report this victory of the VIth legion to SPQR.” His second in command said. “Why not report it as an engagement with the Spindlar, as it is them who attacked us. While we all would die for our Emperor and the Senate against the evil and misguided minions of that cursed queen, I cannot say I am disappointed how this unfolded.” “It was a direct order not to engage our blinded sisters first, after all! Who would have thought their missiles could miss by such margins.” “I could live with battle engagements like that.” The scanner operator spoke with an alarmed voice. “A new ship just appeared on our scanners!” Another of the scanner operators confirmed. “It arrived, it did not appear on any of the jump points. Unknown energy signature, shields opaque to our scanners and it appears to be over 2000 Stadi long!” The Tronic of the Legions lead ship enhanced the visuals. While no one of the Pan Saran crews could identify the bright blue pear like, utterly alien ship. Centurion Caligus remembered a briefing all commanders of Pan Saran’s space fleet. He whispered. “The Harok!” --””-- The Saran Commandrix also stared at her main screen and she too knew. “No Saran barge shall be in the way of the Harok. No weapon shall target it!” Someone behind her said. “What is it?” “The Harok has been sent by the Thirteen Exalted. It is older than Saresii lore. Hail the Harok and convey Saran’s greetings and unconditional cooperation. The communications officer acknowledged and she said. “Our Pan Saran adversaries and the remaining Spindlar have sent similar messages.” Then a message was received. “The Thirteen are pleased that the old contracts are still observed. Two that are deemed worthy are collected here.” The commandrix replied. “All Saran honors the Thirteen and grand passage to the Harok wherever she wants to go. Whom of my crews shall I make ready for your collection?” “None. We are here to honor the Hidry.” --””-- The last things Mahmud remembered was the stinging pain of a bullet ripping through his chest and the explosion. Dying in an explosion was anything but instantaneous, he remembered in vivid horror the very last moments of his life as his limbs were ripped and his body shredded. This was the afterlife, this time there was no doubt. He did die. Complete darkness surrounded him. He did not feel anything, not his eyes, not his ears. He was thought alone. He tried to move to stir, to do something, but there were no muscles, nothing to receive his commands. He was dead! Was this it? Would he be forced to exist like this in utter darkness for all eternity? He clearly remembered everything. His parents, his home. The Imam and his teachings. He remembered his brothers and his abduction. The gray skinned demons and the American kids, the Egyptians and his final hours. He remembered everything in great detail. There was no sensation at all, nothing told him the passage of time. He could count, but he didn’t turn tired or was distracted by anything as he reached one thousand. No he wasn’t tired. He could not sleep here, because there were no eyes he could close or open. He didn’t even know if he was lying down or if he was upright. He tried to scream but his scream only echoed in his own mind. Then he remembered the words of a Christian priest, the one his own brother beheaded just a week before he had turned sixteen. The helpless tied man had told him that their actions would condemn their souls to hell and hell, so this man described was simply the absence of God and light. He was in Hell. This was his punishment for the things he did. The Imam and the Holy Book was wrong. There were no rewards, no prophet, there was nothing! Then he had the clear sensation of someone saying. “Amazing!” --””-- Sigurd wanted to interrogate the two and make good on his promise. Tossing them both over the safety railing of the terrace, but the same hawk nosed police officer and her goons came in just then and said. “Don’t get your hands bloody. Those two are misguided servants of Tethebea.” She directed her troops to collect the two and added. “The Amusurth aren’t as hungry lately, so it takes a little longer to get devoured. The perfect fate for these two!” Aaron said. “Would it be possible to get a few answers? Will this go on? I mean we would be safer in Central Park at midnight, holding hundred dollar bills.” “We do everything we can to keep you safe, but frankly you are targets of the highest priority to many. You will be safe aboard the Harok and Sara will have a chance to return to business as usual.” Melissa snorted. “If that is the best you can do, I think you need to look for a different profession. The security business seems a tat too difficult for you!” The police woman turned red with anger underneath he wig and all the make-up. “How dare you! I have a good mind arresting you and add you to the ones tossed in basins tonight.” The blonde was no less angry and her hand darted to the revolver “Why don’t you try, birdface! I had about enough of this place! Every five minutes someone tries to kill us, tries to kill me!” Sigurd grunted. “You better hope Earth never hears about our fate when it ascents. Your golden fairy troops and military would never stand a chance!” Chapter 13 » Category:Stories